Are We There Yet?
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: A chance meeting years before either of them joined the BAU, sets in motion events that will will change the present. Forever. Emily and JJ


Are We There Yet?

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N. Hi guys this is a one shot for a good friend of mine . It has nothing to do with my ANB universe except of course that Emily and JJ fall for each other. Have fun. T-Rex

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 _TWENTY SEVEN YEARS AGO_

Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss glanced in the rear view mirror at her sleeping daughter in the back seat. Emily had just turned seven, she hadn't planned on having a child. Emily's father had left after being caught sleeping with one of the staff.

She hadn't heard from him again. He hadn't cared that he was going to be a father.

She had picked an experienced Nanny but if she thought Pam was going to look after the dark haired mite 24/7 she was wrong, during the interview the stocky fifty year had said that Emily still needed her mom.

Pam's resume was the most impressive of all the possible candidates. One or two of her previous employers she recognised by name. And if they had agreed to such terms then so could she. That started a week of baby proofing her quarters and learning how to care for an infant.

It was an eye opening experience. But when little Emily arrived it helped form a much stronger bond than if Elizabeth had simply hired a Nanny and left them too it. When Emily turned two Pam left like an older version of Mary Poppins.

She looked up at the dark clouds, it was going to start raining any second. And Elizabeth was apprehensive, mostly her driver took her places but the doctor had said her daughter needed peace and quiet.

Two months previously Emily had become quite ill with a bad chest infection, the week Emily had spent in hospital had scared the Ambassador into realising that she was working for too much and not spending enough quality time with her child.

You wouldn't believe the child sleeping soundly in the back was the same pale, wheezy little girl of a week ago.

So Elizabeth had decided to take her on a road trip starting at the small town where her family lived when she was born and she had enjoyed showing the small brunette where she went to school and hung out with her friends. Then she had planned to drive to Pennsylvania where one of her cousins lived. Emily was very smart for her age and was as happy to go to a museum, a park or watch a movie.

The visit hadn't been as painful as she had feared. Molly was as loud as ever and spoiled Emily rotten. Now they were on the final leg of their journey that would land them at the airport to return home.

"Are we there yet?"

Elizabeth jumped, so deep in her musings and hadn't noticed that her small daughter had woken up. Their destination for the night was still another hour's drive away. That was without counting bad weather. As the first giant water droplets hit her windscreen she slowed down and pulled over to wait for the worst to pass.

Emily undid her seatbelt and clambered into the front and onto her mother's lap.

"Is it going to thunder?" asked Emily staring at her mom with wide eyes. Thunder was the only thing that scared the little girl.

"I don't think so," replied Elizabeth gently rubbing the girl's back.

"How do you know?"

"I haven't seen any lightning flashes."

"Good."

Elizabeth found a radio channel that only has the occasional hiss of static and started singing along with the songs she knew. Singing always relaxed Emily as well. The rain was so heavy they could hardly see a thing when a gloved hand tapped on the driver's side window making both mother and daughter.

Elizabeth had visions of being hijacked or kidnapped before she realised a criminal would not knock first. Maybe it was a police officer?

Cautiously she wound down her window just a bit.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am are you okay in there?"

Through the window she could see a tall well-built blond man with a moustache and kind blue eyes.

"We're fine. I confess to being a bit nervous of driving in this appalling weather so I decided to stop and wait till the rain stops."

"Ma'am I hate to be the one to break this to ya but this is in for the rest of today."

"Oh."

"Why don't you come with me and tomorrow I'll bring you back here to your car."

Elizabeth looked suspicious. She had never met someone as seemingly helpful as this stranger."

"Where are my manners," said the man suddenly, "I'm Jack Jareau and my wife Sandy and my youngest are in the truck behind you. Ma'am my wife will never forgive me if l leave you and the little 'un here."

Elizabeth looked behind and found she could indeed see a blond haired woman holding a toddler. The presence of the child put the ambassador at ease enough to see that they couldn't stay where they were.

"Thank you. That is very kind."

"No ma'am, it's just neighbourly. Do you have any bags you need?"

"Just the little brown suitcase on top. I'll pop the trunk."

Jack nodded and had closed the trunk again as Elizabeth locked the car and ran to the red pickup truck. Jack opened the passenger door for her ignoring the fact he was being drenched.

"Thank you so much…." Began Elizabeth as she squeezed in next to Sandy who was holding a squirming two year old who was trying to see the new comers.

"It's no trouble, really," said Sandy, "This is Jennifer." She added turning the small child so they could see her. The toddler had the bluest eyes Elizabeth had ever seen.

"She's going to break some hearts when she's older."

Jack climbed in and drove slowly and very carefully. The Jareau's residence was an average sized two storey house with a garden in front and a garage. A child's bike lay forgotten in the grass.

"That belongs to our older daughter," explained Sandy with a smile, "She's at a sleepover."

Emily was fascinated by Jennifer and Jennifer seemed to fixate on Emily's shoulder length dark hair.

"Was I ever that small?" asked Emily as Jack parked in the garage.

"Yes you we're."

"Wow!"

The adults laughed.

"Let's get you inside," said Sandy, "Would you like some coffee?"

Elizabeth's beverage of choice was usually tea but she had learned to drink coffee without grimacing and nodded. "Thank you, milk and two sugars."

While Sandy went into the kitchen Emily sat on the couch somehow Jennifer got on too and plopped herself down in the brunette's lap for a cuddle.

"Mom? What do I do?" Emily had never been near anyone smaller than her before. With all the travelling her mother did she was home schooled by a tutor. The alternative was boarding school and Elizabeth strongly believed Emily was too young.

"She just wants a hug," laughed Jack bringing in a huge yellow Labrador who went over and smelled Jennifer , licked her then repeated the process with Emily instantly accepting her into his pack.

"This is Samson. He thinks he's Jenny's shadow."

"Is he….quite safe?" asked Elizabeth, the dog was huge.

Emily giggled as Jenny tugged her hair then gave her a sloppy kiss on the end of her nose. The two girls were inseparable all evening and when it was Jenny's bedtime she had an almighty tantrum until Emily went with her. Elizabeth and Sandy checked on them before Elizabeth went to the guest room. The girls were in Roz's bed as Jennifer's wouldn't fit them both in. They were fast asleep, Emily holding the smaller girl protectively between her and the wall so she couldn't fall out.

"Your daughter is beautiful," whispered Sandy, Jenny was a friendly child but had never taken to someone that fast or completely before.

"So is yours."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 _PRESENT DAY_

Emily growled when she spotted the flat tyre. The BAU had just got back from one of the toughest cases Emily had been on. All she wanted was to go home and soak in a hot bath and sleep for a week. That is if nightmares didn't keep her awake. She seriously considered kicking it.

"I can guarantee that will hurt you more than the car."

Emily whirled round to find JJ stood behind her grinning. Emily's background meant she had trouble trusting anyone but JJ was different the minute Hotch had introduced him the brunette had had the strangest sense that she knew the smart, funny, beautiful media Liaison. The shorter younger blond had the gentlest compassionate heart of anyone she had ever met and that fact astounded her because it was JJ who looked over numerous case files every day to pick out the ones that the BAU would investigate.

"Yeah I know," sighed Emily when her heartbeat returned to something more normal.

"Want a lift?"

"I'm really out of your way," said Emily, her condo was on the other side of town.

"Come on," said JJ giving her no option but to follow. It was late and the traffic light so they made good time.

Emily could see that JJ was tired and that wasn't a safe condition to be driving in.

"Want to come up for coffee? I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. If you did and anything happened to you Garcia would kill me."

JJ chuckled it was true Penelope was fiercely protective over her friends. "Okay."

JJ followed the brunette into the elevator, she felt so comfortable with the new profiler. She had no idea why. But as the months passed the BAU as a whole accepted her. This was the first time she had been to the condo. Emily was greeted happily by a black and white kitten.

"This is Sergio. My neighbour feeds him when we're away on a case." When she got no reply she turned to see JJ staring in absolute shock at an old tattered brown teddy bear sat on one of Emily's many bookshelves.

"That's….."

"Mr Boo," said JJ, "My mom told me I gave him to…." JJ looked up into Emily's dark eyes as the brunette looked from the bear to her and back again.

"Don't move," ordered Emily and headed into the bedroom where she pulled out an old shoebox full of old photos. She tipped it up on the bed and started routing through them until she found the one she was looking for then went back to find JJ gently holding the bear.

"Look," said Emily holding out the photo as things began falling into place.

JJ put the bear back and took the photo, on it was a small blond toddler, a young dark haired girl and a massive dog sat together on a faded leather couch. "My mom said I gave him to a friend I made….it was you, wasn't it?"

Emily nodded, "You gave him to be when we went to bed, you wouldn't go to sleep without me. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd…" Emily stopped speaking afraid she'd said too much or wrong.

"My grandmother when she heard that story said twin souls will always find each other."

"Twin souls?"

JJ shook her head, her family had always thought her granny was a bit crazy. But if JJ was inclined to believe that kind of thing did that mean…

"Soulmates?" asked Emily reaching the same conclusion.

JJ shrugged, her mind was whirling. Some of the emotions she felt around the other woman beginning to make sense, even the more physical reactions. JJ had fooled around with girls in college but Emily was the first woman that that had felt an instant connection too. "It's crazy right."

"I….."

"Em?"

"Yes it sounds crazy," agreed Emily and saw JJ deflate, "But I won't deny that being around you makes me feel things I never have before."

The brunette had moved closer to the blond as she spoke.

"What kind of things?"

"Safe," replied Emily and that was something she hadn't felt for a very long time. Unconsciously he raised her hand and gently cupped JJ's cheek, expecting the blond to pull away, she didn't instead she leaned into the touch with a contented sigh.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now," admitted Emily huskily.

JJ's response was to wrap her arms around the brunettes neck and kiss her like she'd never kissed anyone ever before.

The brunette moaned as fire ignited in her very soul and she picked JJ up until oxygen deprivation forced them apart and they stood gasping resting their foreheads together.

"What now?" whispered JJ.

"I want to do this right?" said Emily.

"Dating?"

"Yes."

"But….?"

"I want to kiss you again."

"I want you too."

"If I do I won't be able to stop." Emily's gaze locked with JJ's.

"I don't want you too."

That was all Emily needed to hear as she gently picked JJ up and carried her to the bedroom.

Over the next few hours they both learned what it meant to truly give themselves to another person.

Heart, mind and body.

For ever.

THE END.

A/N. Mari this one is for you. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please be so kind as to leave a review. Have fun T-Rex


End file.
